TShirt
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: Suddenly Sasuke was attacking her lips with powerful,knee weakening kisses.His left arm entangled in her short locks and his other holding her firmly at the waist.for polishniunia


T-Shirt

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**A/N: Review. Review. Review. Review. Please. Hope you enjoy it **_**polishniunia!**_

_I'ma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball and something Hanes_

_In bed I lay with nothing but your T-Shirt on_

_Oh with nothing but your T-Shirt on_

Haruno Sakura was on a hunt **literally**. She was looking for her boyfriend's- who by the way was Uchiha Sasuke- T-shirt. She would have asked him where it was if he wasn't out for his usual 'boy's night' which he hated by the way but did it because his girlfriend had requested it.

She threw herself on the couch and sighed. Now why the heck was that T-shirt was? Then her eyes spied a basket of laundry staring at her and she laughed. The laundry! Of course! She had put the T-shirt in the laundry basket! She laughed at herself before getting up.

The laundry room was pretty small because it was really built for one person to use. Actually her boyfriend's entire condo was for really one person. Uchiha Sasuke never expected to find love in Oto when he was down there for his studies under the supervision of Orochimaru. However fate had other ideas for him. He had Sakura met when there was little accident at the University and Sakura was the nurse assigned to him.

Sakura remembered every moment of that faithful day. She had walked in nervous and a bit high with excitement but she looked at him with indigo T-shirt and jeans with an annoyed expression on his face, she fell. Haruno Sakura fell hard for Uchiha Sasuke.

It was all love after that.

By the time Sasuke had finished his studies in Oto, he and Sakura was going strong and steady. Finally Sasuke asked her to move in with him in his one man apartment.

Now back to the hunt for that T-shirt which happened to be the same one Sasuke wore on the day they had first met.

_**T-shirt**_

Her hand skimmed through the clothes until she came over the T-shirt and started in horror. There was a stain on it which looked like ramen! Sakura slammed her hands against the washing machine and growled. She knew one person capable of creating a _ramen_ stain and she was going to kill him next time she saw him.

She then calmed herself down and relaxed her form. She looked at the basket and smirked. Well she might as well do the laundry. She turned on the tap to fill the machine and started to separate the colors from the whites. She hummed to herself and missed the sound of the door opening.

_**T-shirt**_

Uchiha Sasuke removed his shoes and set them to the side to make sure that his clumsy girlfriend didn't trip over them. He had left the so called 'boy's night' early because all the boys were interested in was getting drunk. Sasuke didn't hate drinking. He used to consume a lot of alcohol when he was younger but since Sakura, he controls himself.

Sasuke knew that he would never forgive himself if he harmed Sakura because he chose to get drunk. So he chose to remain sober for her sake and his health.

Speaking of his girlfriend, she was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke walked forward to call her name when he heard singing.

_Hey  
Try'na decide Try'na decide  
If I really wanna go out tonight  
I never used to go out without you  
Not sure I remember how to  
_

It was off-key and her voice almost seemed to strain to keep up with the tune of the sound but her voice itself- pass the horse and high off-tune- was filled with love. Love for him. Sasuke had to smirk at that.

_Gonna be late Gonna be late  
But, all my girls gon' have to wait 'cause  
I dont know if I like my outfit  
I tried everything in my closet_

He followed the voice to the laundry room where Sakura was now loading the colors to wash. She was already shoving the whites into the dryer. She continued signing to herself. __

Nothin feels right when Im not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Try'na dress up when Im missin you  


Within ten minutes, Sakura was strolling out of the laundry room smiling and still singing. She still hadn't noticed Sasuke and made her way outside to hang the clothes.

_**T-shirt**_

Sakura rested the blue basket down and continued to hum to herself. She pulled out a large white sheet and threw it over the line. As she did that, Sasuke chose to sneak up behind her. He hid behind the newly hung sheet and watched Sakura carefully. She was down on her knees and staring lovingly at his indigo T-shirt. He watched her pulled it close to her and breath in the scent.

"Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled under the shirt.

Sasuke wanted to laugh. Really he did. His girlfriend was going insane over a T-shirt! He then smiled. Only his Sakura was capable of something like this. It was time to make his appearance.

"Sakura." Sasuke remarked making Sakura snap out of her daze. She stood up with the soft expression on her face. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked shifting her feet from another. Sasuke walked forward, pushing the white shirt aside.

"I wasn't interested in getting drunk." Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled lightly before rushing into his arms. "I'm glad." She mumbled.

They stayed silence for a moment and the Sasuke asked. "Sakura what were you doing with my T-shirt?"

Sakura pulled away from him and her face was red. She was not expecting that question. "You wore it when we first met." She mumbled, "I like to keep it close when I miss you." She remained looking down at the ground until Sasuke came forward making her look up.

"Sakura." Sasuke mumbled. She looked at him. He pressed his forehead against her and pulled her fully pressed against her body. Her left hand-which was holding the T-shirt- shivered. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked.

Suddenly Sasuke was attacking her lips with powerful, knee weakening kisses. His left arm entangled in her short locks and his other holding her firmly at the waist. Sakura was on her toes- darn her boyfriend for being so tall!- and her free right hand wrapped around his neck.

As they broke away Sakura looked at her boyfriend for an explanation for that sudden kiss. Sasuke smirked and whispered in that sexy melting tone, "I missed you."

Sakura blushed and bit her lower lip. Sasuke started to walk away promising to start dinner. He didn't need Sakura burning down his kitchen again but turned right at the doorway and said, "Keep the T-shirt."

**A/N: I think I could have done better for you **_**polishniunia **_**but I really hoped that enjoyed it. The final scene with the kiss was from a fan art called Laundry by salamedipere. The song Sakura was singing was T-shirt by Shontelle. I have no ownership to these so there. I may come back and edited it or write up a sequel. Depends on how well time goes with me. **

CherryFlower05


End file.
